


The Prince and the Paddle

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Paddling, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki's at it again. This time his father is prepared. Naughty Loki, gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga, and a paddled little bottom!





	The Prince and the Paddle

“Precisely what in the name of Odin’s Beard was I thinking?” Loki whispered to himself as he lay face down, over his father’s lap for the ten millionth time it seemed. It had started out harmless enough. As usual, Thor was lording it over him, braying like an ass in his ear when Loki simply had taken enough. He turned to his elder brother with sparkling blue green, eyes and said; “You sound like a jackass.” Thor immediately turned into a large, grey mule. The Thor/mule hybrid then proceeded to go insane, bucking and kicking the Great Library to pieces!  
In the resulting fray, four oak book shelves were destroyed, as were countless books. A statue of Bör was smashed to flinders, and ten people required medical attention, one of which was Odin! Loki had turned Thor back into himself as soon as he could, but the damage was done. He immediately knew with deadly certainty that he would be having an audience with Odin as soon as he came from the Healers.  
Some weeks ago, Odin had contracted a carpenter to fashion him a Loki’s bottom sized wooden paddle. He had reasoned that his own hand would be spared the stinging assault, for each time he spanked the boy his hand became numb afterward. He also felt that his young son was getting too old for a simple hand spanking. For the most part, Loki was a good boy, but he was a spirited youth, making the occasional bout of naughtiness an expected thing. The paddle was a thing of beauty to Odin. The craftsman had sanded the wood to smooth perfection. They had also shellacked it for durability and added sting. Odin had been given the option to have holes drilled in it but he declined, fearing he may injure his son’s still tender little bottom. Despite his height he was still in many ways a child. This implement wasn’t meant to harm the boy. He only wanted to make that pert little bottom red, warm and sore as possible. Properly applied, this sturdy implement would do nicely. Of course Frigga hated the thing, urging Odin to dispose of it lest he hurt Loki.  
As always, the mischievous prince had been trotted before his father in the throne room, for maximum fear and embarrassment. Also per usual, Odin had given the young Prince a proper ticking off, shaking his finger at him and calling him “Naughty” and “young man,” and using his whole name. Grossly humiliating to a young man of seventeen! Of course, knowing that any back chat would earn him a more severe punishment he behaved like a young gentleman. In the end however, he knew in that blackest corner of his imagination that this was going to be an epic spanking.  
Odin, sporting a white bandage on his head chased every living thing from the throne room, including the guards. This was the signal that the whole boy paddling festivities were beginning. Loki blanched, swallowing hard. His heart raced and he felt vaguely ill. He stood before his father trying very hard to look mature but he only managed to look like the skinny, frightened, timid boy that he was. Suddenly it was upon him. Odin stood atop the Temple of Pain, beckoning him with a crooked finger.  
Loki’s shoulders sagged, his eyes drooped and if he had been a puppy, his ears would have laid flat. Odin’s face softened slightly at the sight of him but he still looked stern. The young prince started up the stairs to the throne and certain doom. When he got there, his eyes grew huge at the sight of the paddle. He had come to fear it after his last round of Godly discipline. Odin noticed his panicked look and smiled, not sadistically but because it was pitiful and cute.  
“Come here my son.” Odin said gently, pulling Loki’s thin frame into his massive one for a hug. He always hugged his youngest son prior to warming his backside. He wanted Loki to know that his temper had quelled and he was being disciplined out of love, not anger. No matter what his crime, Loki’s little bottom was very close to his heart. His huge hand, the one that so tenderly patted and comforted him now would be the bringer of pain in moments.  
“I’m sorry father.” Loki squeaked into the fur around Odin’s armor. The ancient God shushed him softly and stroked his long, raven black hair.  
“I know my little Trickster. Pappa loves you.” Odin whispered. With that he pulled Loki away from his body and lifted him by his sides. ‘Gods I can feel every rib’ he thought as he lay Loki across his knees. Loki sighed, realizing that he had worn his soft, super thin leggings. As it turned out, it made no difference because Odin lowered them to his knees anyway, to reveal his pale, soft little bottom. He fidgeted slightly as Odin shifted him, pulling his body in close. A small groan escaped Loki, sounding like a fussing puppy. “Be still now.” The old god said softly, laying one big paw across the small of Loki’s back to not only keep him still but the reassure him.  
“Loki, can you tell me why you earned this spanking?” Odin asked, not allowing for a shift in responsibility.  
“Yes father. I turned my brother into a ja….mule and he went mad and demolished the Great Library and hurt a bunch of people and…hurt you.” The last bit was a whispered sob.  
“That’s correct.” Odin said. He brought the paddle up high and whacked Loki’s small backside with a loud ‘CRACK!’ Odin knew immediately that he had used too much strength. Loki sucked in a lungful of air, his back arching and he screamed in an unholy and almost operatic soprano! A dark pink patch of skin bloomed on his bottom on both cheeks at once. The boy began to tremble violently, crying out in fear.  
“Pappa!” Odin knew he had struck him too hard and frightened him. Loki was famous for overreacting to the pain of a spanking but this was something else. It was the panicked cry of true pain and fear. Odin paused and rubbed the stinging little bottom in an effort to calm his son. When the boy relaxed a bit the ancient God resumed the punishment.  
Odin decided to dial the severity of the spanking back quite a bit. “Just to get your attention.” He said to the quaking boy over his lap. That hard swat had terrified Loki, making this whole business an utter nightmare for the boy. Every swat Odin administered, however lightly after that wrung a heart wrenching scream from Loki and he bawled his heart out between every one. The small bottom under his hand was bright pink and very tender looking.  
Not wanting to take it much further Odin stilled his hand. Loki continued to weep, the tears soaking his leather trousers. He inspected the small target carefully, checking for bruises or broken skin but there was neither. Just an angry, bright pink patch of previously pale skin. “Loki?” He said, leaning into his son. “Loki, speak to me son.” He spoke to his very upset son.  
“My bottom hurts pappa!” The young prince bawled. “Please Don’t spank me anymore!” Odin patted his back, shushing him. He laid the paddle down, After a minute or two Loki, who had calmed down a bit craned his neck around to look into his father’s face. “Is the spanking over?” He asked meekly. His lower lip trembled and a tear coursed down his thin face. Odin fancied he could actually hear his own heart break. It sounded like a porcelain tea cup shattering.  
“No my son. Just a bit more.” Odin replied, his guts twisting. He had to force himself to raise his hand and come down on Loki’s abused little bottom. The boy flinched violently and yelped but didn’t scream. ‘Progress’ Odin thought. Loki seemed almost comforted by his father’s hand delivering the discipline instead of that hurtful bit of wood. He relaxed over his father’s lap and the trembling ceased. Odin continued to spank his son until the entire small bottom was rosy pink and warm to the touch. The boy cried throughout but softly now. The All Father’s hand had once again gone numb but he didn’t care. Small price to pay to protect this naughty, sweet, devilishly adorable little imp’s bottom.  
Loki lay as always, an almost liquid mass across his father’s huge lap when it was over. Odin pulled his britches up carefully and lifted him to his chest, patting his back and comforting him for nearly an hour. Loki fell asleep as he always did after a good bottom warming. Odin cooed and patted him, reaching down to gently rub the boy’s sore little bottom. The hitching, wretched after spanking hiccups went on for about twenty minutes before he went silent. Loki’s breathing was calm and soft. When Frigga arrived forty minutes after the whole thing began she was treated to the sight of her sleeping son lying on his father’s chest looking so angelic in his father’s big arms. She mounted the steps and kissed them both.  
“Did he make a fuss?” Frigga asked, smiling.  
“Just the usual.” Odin lied, scooping Loki’s boneless, lanky form into his arms. He brought him down the stairs and down the corridor to his room. He gently lay Loki in his own bed and kissed his forehead.  
Back in the Throne Room, The All Father mounted his dais once again. This time he spied the paddle. The image of Loki screaming in pain and the redness of his poor little scalded behind haunted his memory. He picked it up and came down the stairs once more to throw the object in the rubbish. Frigga was so pleased.


End file.
